(Not) Forever
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Mingyu bertanya sesuatu pada Wonwoo namun kekasihnya itu justru menggeleng dan menjawab "Tidak mau". Hal tersebut sontak membuat Mingyu membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "Hyung? Aku tidak bisa diperlakukan begini." ucap Mingyu dramatis sambil memegang dada dengan sebelah tangannya. / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SEVENTEEN / OS


(Not) Forever

Cast :: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Genre :: Romance

Rate :: T+

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!.

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja (walaupun pasaran).

Kalau ada kesamaan, itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan. Apabila tidak suka dengan ceritanya, harap tidak usah dibaca dan jangan bash para cast nya ya~

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Di kamar bernuansa biru itu terlihat lelaki tampan yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan kepala beralaskan paha sang kekasih. Sementara sang kekasih yang dimaksud tengah duduk bersandar di _dashboard_ ranjang dengan mata terfokus pada buku novel di tangannya.

"Hyung?"

"Hn?"

"Hyuuung~"

"Hnnn?"

Mingyu mendengus saat kekasih manisnya itu hanya menjawab dengan dengungan. Karena sebal, Mingyu akhirnya melesakan wajahnya ke perut Wonwoo dan memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"Ish, Mingyu hentikan! Aku geli." gerutu Wonwoo namun atensinya sama sekali tidak teralih dari buku, ia tetap fokus membaca.

Mingyu malah terkekeh geli, ia makin melancarkan aksinya namun kegiatannya itu harus terhenti saat merasakan beberapa helai rambutnya ditarik.

"A–aw hyung!"

Mingyu menghela napas lega ketika kekasih manis namun ganasnya itu melepaskan jambakannya.

"Hyung sakit~ Kenapa tega begitu pada kekasih sendiri?"

"Makanya diam." ujar Wonwoo acuh. Mingyu makin mengerucutkan bibir, sambil mengusap kepalanya yang agak pening –akibat tingah barbar Wonwoo. Ia menerawang dan memikirkan cara untuk menarik atensi Wonwoo.

"Hyung?"

". . ."

"Jeon-san?"

". . ."

"Sayang?"

". . ."

"Wonu–"

"Berisik, Kim."

Mingyu lagi-lagi mendengus, bingung harus dengan cara apa agar Wonwoo memperhatikannya.

Tiba-tiba entah bagaimana ia membayangkan sisa hidupnya jika ia menikahi lelaki bermarga Jeon itu. Pasti Wonwoo tidak akan berubah banyak karena bagaimanapun juga itu memang karakter aslinya. Bukan berarti Mingyu tidak terima Wonwoo apa adanya, hanya saja Mingyu itu suka dimanja sementara sang kekasih sikapnya begitu.

Pikiran Mingyu pun melayang ke masa depan, ia membayangkan jika ia menikahi Wonwoo lalu akan menjalani hari seperti ini.

'Jika bersama Wonwoo hyung, diacuhkan begini?! Huwaaaaa aku tidak akan dimanja sesuai keinginanku. Jangankan dimanja, aku salah bicara sedikit saja, galaknya melebihi kucing betina.'

Lalu Mingyu mencoba membayangkan masa depannya tanpa Wonwoo.

'Jika tidak bersama Wonwoo hyung,

Tak akan ada yang memarahiku jika aku malas-malasan.

Tak akan ada yang memarahiku jika aku terlalu banyak bermain games.

Tak akan ada yang memarahiku jika aku tidak makan sayur.

Tak akan ada yang memarahiku jika aku melakukan tindakan ceroboh.

Tak akan ada yang merawatku jika aku sakit.

Tak akan ada yang menciumku jika aku sedang merajuk.

Tak akan ada yang mengisi hari-hariku dengan wajah emo namun manis itu.

Tak akan ada– Eh?! Tidak tidak! Meskipun lebih sering dimarahi, tapi aku bahagia. Arghhh Wonwoo hyung bagaimana ini? Aku terlalu jatuh cinta padamu. Jika hidup tanpamu, dan melihatmu dengan yang lain–'

Tanpa sadar Mingyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia sibuk berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

CTAK

"Aw!"

"Jangan bergerak-gerak terus!" ucap Wonwoo masih tetap fokus pada bukunya.

Mingyu terdiam, ia mengintip dari balik buku Wonwoo dan memandangi wajah sang kekasih yang tengah menggunakan kacamata bulat itu.

'Sangat manis!' gumamnya gemas.

Namun Mingyu kemudian teringat kembali dengan pikirannya, ia sontak terduduk dan menghadap Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengecup pelipis kiri Wonwoo, "Hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Hm."

"Hyung~ Kenapa tidak membalas?"

"Memang perlu? Kau kan tahu jawabannya."

"Meskipun tahu, tapi kan sensasinya akan terasa berbeda jika hyung membalas juga."

"Ya."

"Hyuuuuunggg~"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas, ia menurunkan bukunya dan mengecup bibir Mingyu singkat. "Aku juga, bahkan tambahkan kata 'sangat' ditengahnya." bisik Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, "Sangat apa?" jahilnya. Ia selalu lupa jika Wonwoo adalah tipe orang yang lebih suka bertindak dibanding hanya bicara.

"Mati saja kau!" ucap Wonwoo sadis. Sebal digoda oleh kekasihnya itu.

Mingyu terkekeh, ia mengusak sayang rambut Wonwoo dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu ia duduk bersila, menekuk tangan kirinya dan menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan wajah. Ia menyandarkan dagu diatas telapak tangan kiri guna mencari posisi senyaman mungkin untuk mengamati wajah Wonwoo.

"Kim, lebih baik cepat katakan apa maumu!" ketus Wonwoo risih diperhatikan dengan seksama.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, tangan kanannya yang masih bertengger di kepala Wonwoo perlahan-lahan turun dan mengusap sayang pipi lembut itu.

"Hyung akan jadi kekasihku selamanya, kan?"

Wonwoo mendongak, bertatap muka dengan jarak yang begitu tipis. Bisa dilihatnya senyum Mingyu yang sangat cerah.

Wonwoo menggeleng, lalu menunduk lagi untuk melanjutkan bacaannya. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang refleks menegakkan tubuh dan melebarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Hyung!"

Wonwoo diam.

"Hyung, hanya bergurau kan?"

"Menurutmu?" suara Wonwoo begitu datar, dan Mingyu tahu jika saat ini kekasihnya sama sekali tidak bergurau.

"Hyung jawab aku!"

"Apa sih Kim Mingyu, Ya Tuhan. . ." Wonwoo pun mengalihkan seluruh atensinya pada wajah Mingyu yang memelas dengan bibir menekuk ke bawah.

"Apa?" ujar Wonwoo sebal karena acara membaca novelnya sudah diganggu.

"Tadi hyung menggeleng, itu maksudnya hyung menjawab 'Tidak'?"

"Hm."

"Hyung tidak ingin berpikir-pikir dulu?"

"Tak perlu."

"Hyung yakin tidak akan menyesal?"

"Yakin."

"Hyung benar-benar tidak mau menjadi kekasihku selamanya?"

"Tidak mau."

"Berarti hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku?!"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Eh?"

Mingyu sangat bingung, sementara Wonwoo mulai membaca buku sebelum dengan gerakan cepat Mingyu mengambil bukunya dan menyembunyikannya di balik tubuh.

"Hyung jangan membuatku bingung!"

"Bingung?"

"Iya. Tadi hyung membalas pernyataan cintaku, lalu saat ditanya mau jadi kekasihku selamanya hyung justru menolak. Sedangkan saat ditanya lagi jika hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku, hyung malah bertanya balik 'siapa bilang?'. Hyung? Aku tidak bisa diperlakukan begini." ucap Mingyu dramatis sambil memegang dada dengan sebelah tangannya.

Wonwoo menghela napas, ia pikir libur kuliah hari itu akan dihabiskannya dengan bersantai di kamar. Tapi sepertinya ia harus menghadapi bayi besar yang akan merajuk sebentar lagi.

Wonwoo menangkup kedua pipi Mingyu dengan sepasang tangan kurusnya, "Yang pertama kau bilang 'menjadi kekasihku selamanya' sedangkan yang kedua kau bilang 'hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi'. Lalu apa ada yang aneh dari jawabanku?"

"Tentu aneh! Hyung sudah tidak ingin menjadi kekasihku lagi–"

"Siapa bilang aku sudah tidak ingin menjadi kekasihmu lagi?" tanya Wonwoo memotong perkataan Mingyu.

"Hyuuuung~ Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti maksudmu." Wonwoo menekan kedua tangannya yang masih berada di pipi Mingyu hingga bibir sang empunya mengerucut lucu seperti ikan, membuat Wonwoo terkekeh pelan melihat wajah absurd –namun tetap tampan– milik sang kekasih.

Mingyu menghela napas berat, ia melepaskan kedua tangan Wonwoo yang menangkup pipinya untuk kemudian digenggam erat. "Hyung tadi menjawab tidak ingin menjadi kekasihku kan?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Kau yang salah, tadi yang pertama ada kata 'selamanya'. Jadi pertanyaanmu yang pertama begini 'Hyung benar-benar tidak mau menjadi kekasihku selamanya?' ya tentu saja ku jawab 'Tidak mau'. Memang kau pikir aku mau sampai akhir hayat hanya berstatus sebagai kekasihmu? Memang kau pikir aku tidak mau memiliki anak? Memang kau pikir–"

"Tu–tunggu," otak Mingyu mulai bekerja keras menangkap maksud sang pujaan hati.

"Maksudnya hyung tidak ingin berstatus sebagai kekasih ku selamanya karena ingin berubah status menjadi pasangan yang resmi di hadapan Tuhan dan negara, aku benar kan?" heboh Mingyu hampir berteriak.

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil namun ia langsung menunduk, malu akan pembahasan yang cukup serius itu.

Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras menahan teriakan ala _fangirl_ saat bertemu sang idola, ia harus menjaga wibawanya sebagai seorang _seme_.

GREP

Dipeluknya erat tubuh ramping Wonwoo, "Hyung, kau hampir membuatku jantungan! Aku bahkan sangat terkejut, ku kira hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi!"

Wonwoo meregangkan pelukan dan mengecup pipi Mingyu lama, matanya terpejam dan ia bicara dengan nada berbisik, "Bodoh~ Makanya jangan asal membuat persepsi. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin dalam sekejap perasaanku padamu berubah? Tidak semudah itu Mingyu-ya, bahkan mungkin perasaanku ini sudah kekal abadi."

Mingyu menggulingkan tubuh dan menarik tubuh Wonwoo hingga kekasihnya itu berbaring di atas tubuh tingginya.

"Ish! Jangan suka tiba-tiba begitu." rutuk Wonwoo memukul pelan dada Mingyu.

"Hehe maaf. Aku terlalu senang hyung."

"Dasar!" Wonwoo memukul pelan dahi Mingyu, sementara yang dipukul masih menyunggingkan senyum seribu _watt_ nya.

Wonwoo menempelkan pipinya pada dada Mingyu –tepat di bagian jantung berdetak. Ia tersenyum dan mendusalkan wajahnya di sana, sementara Mingyu mengusap kepala kekasih yang menyamankan diri di atas tubuhnya itu. "Kenapa hyung?"

"Jantungmu berdetak sangat keras Mingyu-ya."

"Jantung hyung juga."

Jawaban Mingyu itu mampu membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah karena baru sadar dengan posisi kedua tubuh depan yang menempel itu, tentu Mingyu juga bisa merasakan detakan keras jantungnya.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Kalimatnya ku ulang ya?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Hyung memang tidak boleh jadi kekasihku 'selamanya'. Karena hyung harus jadi kekasih 'sementara' ku, sampai nanti tiba waktunya aku mengubah status hyung menjadi istriku selamanya."

Belum sempat mendapat respon dari Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung melumat bibir _kissable_ kekasihnya dengan begitu lembut. Perlahan-lahan namun mampu membuai Wonwoo hingga membuatnya memejamkan mata.

Wonwoo hanya sesekali membalas, namun Mingyu yang memang selalu merasa kurang pun sontak memeluk erat pinggang Wonwoo dan menggigit bibir bawah lelaki bermarga Jeon itu. Saat tanpa sengaja Wonwoo membuka mulut dan menyisakan sedikit ruang, dengan gesit Mingyu melesakan lidahnya. Ia mengabsen semua yang ada di mulut sang kekasih, menelusuri isinya dan menyesap rasa manis yang selalu membuat libidonya meningkat.

"Minghmmppp~"

Lenguhan Wonwoo makin membuat Mingyu lupa diri, ia membelit lidah yang lebih tua. Wonwoo memejamkan mata erat mengimbangi ciuman Mingyu yang lama-lama semakin intens dan begitu menuntut.

"Eungggghh" Mingyu refleks mendesah. Saat ia iseng menggigit bibir Wonwoo, kekasihnya itu terkejut dan tak sengaja lututnya menekan benda privat 'milik' Mingyu. Membuat hormon Mingyu makin melonjak naik, dan ia beralih ke leher Wonwoo. Menggigit dan mengecupnya hingga meninggalkan bekas yang tidak mungkin hilang hanya dalam sehari.

"Ming, sud– sudah. Hah.. hah.." Wonwoo berkata sambil meraup oksigen dengan susah payah, namun Mingyu menulikan telinganya.

"Orangtua dan adikmu sedang tidak ada di rumah kan hyung?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, ia tidak fokus karena sebelah tangan Mingyu tengah meremas bokongnya.

"Jadi, mari selesaikan ini semua karena tubuh hyung menginginkannya."

"Euungghh~ Jangan main asal remas!" protes Wonwoo.

Sementara Mingyu?

'Terserah kau mau bicara apa hyung. Jika sehari-hari kau bisa memarahi dan melakukan apapun padaku, tapi sekarang ini di atas ranjang dan itu berarti aku lah _nahkoda_ nya.' batin Mingyu. Ia menyeringai lebar dan terus melanjutkan aksinya hingga tanpa sadar tubuh keduanya sudah telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang.

Dan ya,

Kalian tahulah apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua selanjutnya.

Sudah sudah, ayo kita keluar dan jangan mengganggu dua pasangan yang akan melakukan kegiatan 'masuk-dimasuki' itu.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

*Hai~ bagaimana dengan adegan terakhirnya? Wkwk /jangan getok esvi peuweaseee/

**Makasih buat yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya baca fic ini.

***Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


End file.
